Gota ao Alvorecer
by Mica-Chan
Summary: HughesRoy. "Qual seria a reação do Coronel, ao perceber que chegaria como mais de 03 horas de atraso ao quartel naquele dia?"


**GOTA AO ALVORECER**

By MICA-CHAN

Normalmente o coronel Mustang acordava antes do alvorecer, o que tornava difícil saber se os seus olhos estavam realmente abertos ou não, diante da escuridão do quarto. Por isso, quando sentiu o calor suave que tocou em seu rosto, e a claridade súbita que o fez pestanejar, sentiu-se confuso.

Com preguiça de abrir os olhos e descobrir a fonte da luz que se intrometera em seu quarto, virou na cama, planejando enterrar a cabeça no travesseiro. Foi quando o leve perfume cítrico alcançou os seus sentidos, e ele sorriu, estendendo automaticamente o braço para o lugar ao lado dele na cama, procurando aninhar-se ao corpo que ele sabia que estava ali.

O tenente-coronel Hughes sorriu com a ração do amigo, deixando-se abraçar e passando os braços pela cintura de Roy, repousando as mãos no ponto exato que iniciava o quadril do coronel. Sentiu os cabelos escuros do outro roçando em seu pescoço, enquanto os lábios mornos beijavam suavemente o seu peito.

Ele sempre gostara de ver Roy acordando. A languidez sensual daquele corpo que conhecia tão bem era algo de que ele nunca iria se cansar. Fazia anos que tocara aqueles lábios pela primeira vez, e desde então não houver um único dia em sua vida que não sentisse falta da voracidade com a qual Roy o beijava, do contato sublime dos lábios macios e da reação que a língua brejeira provocava em seu corpo ao penetrar em sua boca, ou lamber sua pele.

Roçou suas pernas nas do coronel, atiçando-o, enquanto puxava o corpo do outro sobre o seu, querendo senti-lo por inteiro. Inalou o aroma suave do shampoo de ervas que Roy usava, aproveitando cada segundo que ainda tinha ao seu lado. Suas mãos passearam pelas costas do coronel, numa carícia leve e tentadora, percorrendo toda a extensão de sua coluna até alcançarem a nuca, que massageou lentamente. Umedeceu com a língua os lábios subitamente secos, inflamados de desejo de sentir aquela boca mais uma vez. Tocou o queixo de Roy, levantando seu rosto para que pudesse beija-lo.

Apenas quando sentiu o calor da boca do outro sobre a sua é que se permitiu fechar os olhos verde azeitonado, entregando-se completamente à profusão de sentimentos que aquele homem conseguia despertar dentro dele. O seu sangue borbulhava em suas veias e o desejo que corria em seu corpo era como fogo destruidor, que por onde passava consumia tudo, sem dó nem piedade.

Suas mãos percorreram o couro cabeludo de Mustang, entrelaçando os dedos nos fios escuros, sedento do prazer que apenas Roy poderia lhe dar. O gemido rouco do outro era a prova clara de que o sentimento era mútuo, mas, se ele conhecia bem o homem que era o seu melhor amigo e eventual amante há mais de 12 anos, seria capaz de apostar que em menos de cinco segundos Roy estaria longe dele, transformando uma leve brisa num vendaval.

Mustang deixou-se levar pela embriaguez da proximidade de Hughes, a língua do outro explorando sua boca e ele gemeu com o contato sensual e provocante do amigo. Quando finalmente Hughes rompeu o beijo, ele abriu os olhos, fitando o rosto cinzelado com esmero, os traços angulosos e atraentes, que tornavam a barba rala incrivelmente sedutora.

Foi então que ele se deu conta do que estava vendo. O seu quarto não deveria estar assim tão claro sem que alguma das luzes estivesse acesa. Ele não poderia, pela lógica, conseguir enxergar Hughes de forma tão estupidamente clara.

Num ato reflexo, o coronel deu um salto, afastando-se da cama, olhando estupefato para o homem nu deitado à sua frente, que ostentava um sorriso irritantemente divertido e zombeteiro.

"Droga, como é que pode estar claro desse jeito?"

Hughes sentou na cama, recostando-se na cabeceira, sem tirar o sorriso dos lábios. Se ele realmente tivesse apostado, essa era a prova cabal de que teria vencido. Como ele esperara, Roy estava fumegando de raiva no meio do quarto. Não que isso fosse impedi-lo de provocar o amigo.

Olhando para o relógio na cabeceira da cama, ele respondeu irônico:

"Talvez porque já são 08:35h e o normal é tudo estar claro".

"08:35h!?" Os olhos do coronel fitaram esbugalhados os dígitos do relógio. "Maes, como você pôde ter me deixado dormir até essa hora?"

A malícia que cobriu o sorriso de Hughes teria sido quase perversa, se não fosse tão adequada para o momento. "Bom, se eu bem me lembro, você acordou no horário de sempre. A culpa não é minha que você tenha inventado de me provocar quando sabia que o seu tempo era contado. Eu apenas fiz o que tinha que fazer. Ou você acha que eu iria deixar você se esfregando em mim sem ganhar nada em troca?"

"Isso não é desculpa, Maes!" O coronel gritou enquanto procurava uma toalha no guarda-roupa. "Nós terminamos a tempo de eu me trocar e sair. Eu nem percebi que voltei a dormir! Que droga, por que você não me acordou? Eu tinha que estar no quartel as seis em ponto. Como vou explicar três horas de atraso?" Ele parou com a tolha na mão, na porta do banheiro. "E pior, posso até imaginar a pilha de papelada que a Hawkeye colocou na minha mesa, por conta do meu atraso". Seu tom aumentou ainda mais quando lembrou do segundo problema. "E eu tinha que me encontrar com o General Hakuro às 07:30h! O que eu vou dizer!? E para completar a desgraça, Bradley vai estar chegando hoje, e não tenho a menor idéia do horário, porque eles fizeram o favor de não me informar".

Pela primeira vez desde o início do 'vendaval Mustang', Hughes ficou sério. "Oh. Esse sim é um problema dos grandes. Fico só pensando em como você vai dizer ao general que você estava transando comigo em vez de recepcionando o Dai-Soutou, ou pior, dizendo isso ao próprio Bradley".

O olhar que Roy lançou foi mortal.

"Hughes. Você vai ser um homem morto quanto eu te encontrar de novo".

"Hey, hey, relaxe, Roy." Ele levantou da cama e foi até o coronel que o encarava com olhos frios. "Eu admito. Deveria tê-lo acordado. Não, eu nem devia ter deixado que dormisse de novo, mas..." Hughes tocou levemente as costas da mão no rosto do outro homem, e baixou o tom de voz. "Eu terminei o que vim fazer aqui. Estou voltando para a Central nesta tarde".

A surpresa de Mustang foi genuína, e por um momento ele esqueceu sua raiva e o atraso que aumentava a cada minuto que passava.

"Hoje? Mas isso é... muito cedo. Você só está aqui há dois dias".

Hughes encolheu os ombros, com um suspiro, e então se aproximou ainda mais de Roy, tocando os cabelos lisos e desalinhados. "Eu também esperava ficar mais tempo, mas... você me conhece. Eu terminei tudo antes do que eu previa". Ele sorriu, os olhos brilhando de um orgulho súbito. "Além do mais, a minha Elysia está fazendo aniversário na semana que vem, e eu quero levar logo o que eu comprei para a festa, porque há tanta coisa para preparar, e Gracia deve estar enlouquecida correndo atrás de tudo sozinha. E na verdade, eu acho que você deveria nos fazer uma visita na Central. Há meses que você vem prometendo à Gracia que irá passar por lá, e ela já comprou ingredientes para umas mil tortas esperando que você aparecesse, mas você sempre dá um jeito de escapar, o que eu acho uma injustiça, porque a minha Elysia está tão lindo que as fotos não lhe fazem jus, você precisa vê-la pessoalmente. Na semana passada, imagine só, ela estava..."

"Hughes", Roy o cortou seco, e a dor que cruzou os olhos do alquimista das chamas não passou despercebida para o outro. "Eu sei que a sua filha é linda, que a Gracia é adorável e você ama a sua família mais do que tudo, mas... eu realmente não quero ouvir falar delas agora".

Maes sorriu, um leve toque entristecido em seus olhos. "Você realmente deveria aparecer mais vezes, Roy".

"Você está louco? Eu já sou obrigado a agüentar toda a sua sacarose por telefone, pessoalmente então, eu iria acabar num hospício!"

"Desculpe". Hughes murmurou gentilmente, segurando o rosto de Roy entre suas mãos e puxando-o para junto de si. "Eu sei que eu exagero às vezes, mas não importa o quanto eu ame as duas, o que nós dois temos eu nunca terei com qualquer outra pessoa, e você sabe disso".

O coronel respirou fundo, sugando aquelas palavras, já sentindo o vazio que seria todos aqueles dias sem Maes ali com ele. Deixou-se beijar, agarrando-se com desespero ao corpo do outro, subitamente faminto, ardendo de desejo, todo o seu corpo implorando para ser possuído novamente ali e agora, e mais uma vez, e quantas vezes fossem necessárias até que tivesse o cheiro de Maes totalmente impregnado em seu corpo, sua pele, seu sangue...para que quando ele se fosse, tivesse mais do que os sonhos, ou a voz distante ao telefone.

Hughes reconheceu a ânsia que se apoderou de Roy com um ímpeto quase tão forte quanto nele mesmo. Ele o beijava, mordia, explorava, ciente de que devia parar ali, mas sentindo-se impotente diante do próprio desejo.

Num último instante de razão, empurrou o amigo para o chuveiro, abrindo a torneira tão rápido que Roy não teve como reagir. A ducha gelada caiu sobre os dois e Roy deu um salto para trás, sem, no entanto conseguir escapar da fúria congelante da água que jorrava.

"Maes, o que você tem na cabeça!?"

O tenente-coronel sorriu e beijou levemente os lábios de Mustang. "Mais do que você, com certeza, porque caso tenha esquecido, já passam das nove horas e você ainda está aqui comigo, trancado neste quarto, e eu quero só ver que desculpa vai inventar para toda aquela gente que deve estar querendo comê-lo vivo".

Deixando Roy sob a água fria que caía, Hughes deu as costas e saiu do banheiro, antes que mandasse o bom senso para o inferno e voltasse só para ouvir o arrogante e egocêntrico coronel gritar como nunca enquanto o possuísse tantas vezes quanto os seus corpos agüentassem.

Owari.

Início: 06/05/04 – 21:30h.

Término: 07/05/04 – 01:35h. 

**Nota da autora:** Eu sinto uma falta tremenda de fics Hughes/Roy por aí. Sei lá eu o motivo do povo só escrever Roy/Ed, um par que eu sinceramente não gosto. Aliás, apesar de serem poucas as mulheres em Full Metal Alchemist, eu sou pró pares hetero nesse anime...abrindo algumas raras exceções, como é o caso do Roy e do Hughes, que eu acho que têm uma amizade belíssima, e que pode perfeitamente ser interpretada (se assim olhada com carinho) como um relacionamento mais profundo.

Isso não tira o mérito maior do Tenente-Coronel Maes Hughes, que é ser um marido extremamente dedicado e amoroso, e um pai completamente babão, apenas completa um outro lado da personalidade dele.....porque eu acredito que, para pensar num relacionamento dele com o Coronel Mustang, é preciso sempre lembrar que, apesar de tudo, Hughes é um homem casado e que ama a sua família com total devoção.

Desta vez não vou ficar desmerecendo à minha própria obra...mas preciso dizer que o último parágrafo não ficou do meu agrado, e terrivelmente semelhante ao final da minha fic de Inuyasha (Sess/Rin). Mas o maior problema neste caso, não foi a cena em si, que estava perfeita na minha mente, mas sim a hora de escrevê-la. Por algum motivo desconhecido, as palavras se recusaram a serem colocadas no papel da forma que eu queria.

Outra ressalva que eu preciso fazer, é que esta fic não foi betada ou sequer revisada, o que significa que há algumas redundâncias no meio do caminho, e um uso excessivo de algumas palavras (eu sofro desse defeito, que geralmente corrijo quando uso uma beta-reading ou gasto um tempo maior revisando o que escrevo). Desculpem-me por isso. Foi a empolgação do momento...

E, por fim, aos que lerem, por favor escrevam para mim dizendo o que acharam. Só tem uma coisa que realmente me machuca como 'escritora': é não receber os comentários pela história. Porque eu fico não apenas sem saber se o povo gostou ou não, mas principalmente, sem ter idéia se as pessoas leram a história, ou se ela foi relegada ao esquecimento. Por isso, nem que seja apenas uma ou duas palavras, se você teve o trabalho de ler, por favor, esforce-se um pouquinho mais e escreva dizendo o que achou. Pode ter certeza que eu agradecerei do fundo do meu coração.

Hum....um ps aqui...que título mais gay que teve essa fic!!!

Mica.

gwydionmordredyahoo.com.br


End file.
